Leçons de séduction
by Tidoo
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes, réponses à prompt ou autre, qui retracent les aventures de Jyn et Cassian et comment ils sont devenus plus que des partenaires au front.
1. Chapter 1

\- On devrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, dit Jyn en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Cassian acquiesça, concentré sur son datapad et ce n'est que parce qu'elle lui pressa les côtes à plusieurs reprises qu'il se décida à poser sa lecture et lui faire face.

\- C'était...

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et elle avait du mal à se concentrer parce que la main de Cassian glissait lentement sous son t-shirt, ses doigts caressant sa peau de sa hanche à sa taille alors qu'il passait son nez sur sa clavicule.

\- Cassian, gronda-t-elle, il faut vraiment qu'on parle de...

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, comment leur relation allaient forcément changé, comment ça allait influer leur travail, ses sentiments, ceux de Cassian, ce qu'il était supposé faire et...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et sa respiration se bloqua.

\- Ou alors on peut simplement renouveler l'expérience et voir si on arrive au même résultat.

Elle pouvait sentir son sourire sur sa peau et honnêtement, elle aurait eu bien du mal à contester une telle logique.

\- T'y as déjà bien réfléchi, hein ?

Il acquiesça à nouveau, un bruit sourd qui vibra sur sa gorge à la lisière de son encolure et Jyn s'efforça de ne pas frissonner trop visiblement. Il était vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose. Ses doigts jouaient tranquillement sur le bord de bas de pyjama et avec une délicatesse infinie, il repoussait un peu le tissu dès qu'il passait sur sa hanche. Elle n'essayait même pas de l'arrêter.

\- Je me souviens très bien du goût que tu as, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, et je pense que j'en veux plus.

Il roula à moitié sur elle et avec ce demi-sourire bien à lui, il demanda :

\- Tu as vraiment des raisons de t'en plaindre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Elle posa la main contre lui et il eut un léger mouvement de surprise accompagné d'un sursaut dans sa respiration qui alertait immédiatement Jyn.

\- Je t'ai fait mal, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle tout en reculant pour éviter tout inconfort.

Cassian secoua la tête et lui remonta légèrement les doigts, juste au creux de son dos et il esquissa un sourire en relâchant sa main.

\- Ici, c'est mieux.

Il évita de la regarder et continua à lire sa fiche de renseignements comme il le faisait avant son arrivée et la laissa observer par dessus son épaule sans rien dire. Comme elle gardait le silence, il glissa :

\- Je pense que tu pourrais me faire fondre si tu laissais courir tes doigts dans mon dos, en particulier là où ils sont.

Jyn ne répondit pas et il se demanda s'il avait fait une erreur en lui confiant cette information. Peut-être que finalement malgré son insistance à se tenir toujours un peu trop près, à chercher sa compagnie et à être dans son orbite en permanence, elle n'avait aucun intention de changer la nature de leur relation. Peut-être qu'il venait non seulement de tout gâcher entre eux mais qu'en plus, il venait de la mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise en lui annonçant qu'un geste qu'elle pensait parfaitement innocent prenait un sens tout autre pour lui et qu'il cherchait à en profiter encore davantage.

Puis elle remonta lentement les doigts le long de sa colonne avant de redescendre, suivant la courbure de ses lombaires pour repartir doucement au creux de son dos.

Cassian retint à peine un soupir et Jyn posa le menton sur son épaule.

\- Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle information ?

\- Tu as trouvé mon point faible donc autant être honnête et te prévenir des effets à suivre.

Elle murmura son assentiment contre son cou et demanda avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

\- Dois-je craindre une riposte ?

Cassian l'observa du coin de l'oeil et répliqua simplement :

\- Comme tu as la présence d'esprit de ne pas afficher la moindre faiblesse, il va me falloir étudier scrupuleusement la situation avant d'engager la moindre contre-attaque.

Il se retourna vivement et enroula un bras autour de ses hanches pour la garder contre lui.

\- Une suggestion sur la méthode à appliquer ?

Jyn lui offrit un demi-sourire accompagné d'une œillade pleine de promesses.

\- Je pense qu'une étude attentive du terrain est toujours une bonne stratégie. Mais bon, je ne t'apprends rien, tu bosses dans les renseignements depuis longtemps, donc tu dois bien savoir comment t'y prendre...


	3. Chapter 3

-'As-un béguin en ce moment ? ' Ben, on connait tous la réponse à celle-là donc passons à la suivante, annonce Bodhi avec le plus grand sérieux si bien que Jyn faillit s'étrangler en buvant mais elle se contente de tousser un peu et refuse de commenter. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise, Bodhi comprendra ce qu'il veut, alors à quoi bon essayer ? En plus, elle n'a jamais accepté de participer à son jeu stupide.

\- Quoi ? Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu es enfin prête à admettre que tu es amoureuse ? Parce que c'est la seule réponse que j'accepterai.

Il la regarde avec un défi dans les yeux et Jyn soupire, défaite, avant de poser sa gourde à côté d'elle. Chirrut émet un son qui ressemble dangereusement à un ricanement mais bien sûr, quand elle jette un œil vers lui, il est l'innocence personnifiée, le dos simplement posé contre la cloison de la soude et les mains sur son bâton, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Évidemment. Elle ne peut retenir un grognement quand Bodhi reprend ses questions.

\- As-tu déjà été sérieusement amoureuse ?

C'est une question légitime mais Bodhi lui adresse ce même regard qui mélange défi et déception et Jyn refuse de trop y penser.

\- Je dirai oui parce que bon...

Il se tourne en direction du cockpit où Cassian finit sa transmission puis il la dévisage encore en penchant la tête.

\- C'est pas juste un béguin, quoi, mais je ne suis pas sûr de combien tu es consciente de tes propres sentiments.

Jyn lève les yeux au ciel mais garde le silence.

\- Ah, celle-ci est un peu plus compliquée. 'Ta plus longue relation ?' Bodhi pince les lèvres et hausse les épaules. Je ne suis pas très sûr de comment répondre. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir tellement eu de relation sérieuse. En plus, tu es tout de même assez farouche avec lui donc je ne pense pas que tu es beaucoup d'expérience, donc pas plus que quelques mois et encore...

Jyn déglutit et s'efforça de ne pas serrer trop fort le bouchon de sa gourde. Il ne pense pas à mal et elle le sait. Mais c'est quand même douloureux à entendre.

\- Fais attention, Pilote. Tu es plein de bonnes intentions mais tu ne connais rien de son passé et tu peux être blessant sans le vouloir.

Le ton de Chirrut est aussi posé que d'ordinaire mais Bodhi se redresse et jette un œil inquiet en direction de Jyn. Elle reste impassible et il se détend un peu.

\- Ok. Bon, la suivante est facile. Tu as totalement changé pour quelqu'un et c'est pour le mieux parce que tu étais vraiment seule avant et parfois limite suicidaire donc c'est un oui franc.

Il lui sourit, radieux avant de reprendre.

\- Et comme je ne sais à propos à propos de ton ex, je passe la suivante. Et les deux d'après aussi parce que tu n'es pas du genre à tromper et tu n'irais jamais avec quelqu'un connu pour ses infidélités.

Mais avec un menteur professionnel, sans problème, manque-t-elle de rétorquer avant de se souvenir qu'elle doit se taire. Derrière elle, Chirrut glousse comme s'il l'avait entendu. Enfoiré.

\- 'Quelle est la partie la plus importante d'une relation pour toi ?' qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Il n'y a pas de partie dans une relation.

\- Peut-être que ça veut dire qu'est-ce que tu préfères dans une relation ou qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi dans ta relation, suggère Chirrut et Baze grogne à ses côtés.

\- La confiance, évidemment, décide Bodhi et il parcourt son datapad pour lire les questions suivantes. 'Tu préfères une relation sérieuse ou des aventures ?', 'Quand tu sors avec quelqu'un, est-ce que tu crois qu'il faut faire des pauses ?', trop facile, tu ne fais jamais rien à moitié. Il continue sa lecture et s'écrit joyeusement : Ha ! Celle-là : Avec combien de personnes es-tu sortie ?

Cette fois, c'est Jyn qui hausse les sourcils. Cette question est bien trop personnelle et comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, elle doit sans doute lui faire remarquer combien son jeu est stupide.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait savoir un truc pareil ? A quoi ça sert ? Je veux dire, regarde-toi ! Jyn tend brutalement la main vers Bodhi et il sursaute. Tu couches avec la moitié de la Rébellion et ça ne change rien à mon opinion à ton sujet.

Bodhi rougit et tente de le masquer en rentrant la tête dans son col mais Jyn le voit quand même et elle ne retient pas son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?

La voix de Cassian les surprend tous les deux et Chirrut en profite pour répondre à leur place en expliquant que Bodhi s'essaye à l'art de l'interrogatoire sur Jyn. Bien sûr, Bodhi nie et il tend son datapad à Cassian avec sa liste de questions.

\- C'est juste un jeu, tu sais, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et...

\- Les questions ne sont pas très bonnes, coupe Cassian. C'est trop facile d'y répondre par un seul mot. Et si tu veux vraiment connaître quelqu'un, il vaut mieux utiliser des questions ouvertes.

Cassian parcourt le pad et lit les deux premières pages, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure.

\- Elles sont aussi extrêmement orientées.

\- Ben c'est parce que c'est supposé être dans le cadre d'une relation et donc, tu veux, c'est un peu de ça que ça parle.

Bodhi paraît de plus en plus mal à l'aise jusqu'au moment où Cassian se pose à côté de Jyn et lâche la tablette.

\- Et donc, quelle serait ton approche, Capitaine, demande Chirrut avec une pointe de malice dans le regard qui donne envie à Jyn de la taper.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un.

Cassian fait la moue, comme il le fait souvent quand il réfléchit et Jyn doit baisser les yeux parce que sa bouche est définitivement une menace à éviter et elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça là maintenant.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux connaître la personne avant de s'engager dans une relation. C'est plus logique et...

\- On croirait entendre Kay, là.

Jyn ricane doucement et même Bodhi affiche un sourire en coin quand il reprend son datapad. Cassian a juste le temps de ciller.

\- Bon, reprenons avec des questions plus ouvertes alors.

Cette fois, Bodhi regarde à la fois Jyn et Cassian et Jyn commence à se sentir réellement piégée.

\- 'Une chose que tu regrettes avoir dit/fait dans ta précédente relation ?' C'est pas mal ça, non ?

\- Mmm... ça pourrait être bien, oui, mais le problème avec une question comme ça, c'est que tu vas mettre ton... euh... informateur ? Cassian n'a pas l'air trop sûr du terme à employer et Jyn retient difficilement son sourire ironique.

\- C'est supposé être la personne pour laquelle tu en pinces, tu sais, pas un type perdu au milieu de nulle part que tu tentes de convertir à la cause, dit Jyn d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, désolé. Du coup, faire parler ton prétendant d'un sujet potentiellement difficile n'est jamais une très bonne idée pour commencer une conversation.

Il tend la main vers le datapad et lit la question suivante.

\- Voyons voir, 'A quel âge penses-tu que les enfants doivent commencer à avoir des rapports sexuels ?', c'est un bon moyen de connaître leur sens moral et leur passé et c'est donc relativement informatif sans être trop direct. En revanche, je ne vois pas bien comment on peut arriver à caser ça dans la conversation facilement. Ce n'est pas exactement un sujet simple.

\- Et c'est aussi vachement dur d'y répondre, coupe Jyn. Je veux dire, ma première réponse serait d'attendre après son premier meurtre mais si je dis ça c'est surtout parce que j'ai tué plus de quinze personnes avant d'avoir atteint les dix années standard et encore, je ne compte que les meurtres directs.

Bodhi soupire lourdement et se cache le visage dans les mains tandis que Baze rigole.

\- Donc le capitaine a raison, Petite sœur. C'est plutôt informatif de ton passé, de ta morale et de comment tu as grandi.

Chirrut sourit, très satisfait et Jyn ne sait pas quoi dire.

\- La suivante est inquiétante, 'Crois-tu que l'âge soit simplement un nombre ?', dit Bodhi et il le regrette tout de suite quand Cassian et Jyn se regardent l'un l'autre.

\- Vu ce qu'on vient de dire, ça peut même être terrible, note Chirrut.

Haussant les épaules, Cassian répond :

\- Ouais, je confirme. Si l'âge est un simple nombre quand tu dois tuer quelqu'un, c'est certainement un simple nombre aussi pour tomber amoureux. Mais bon, je préfère savoir que j'ai tué des gens de trois fois mon âge avant mes dix ans plutôt que de devoir coucher avec qui que ce soit avant ça !

\- Mais pour les gens normaux, le sexe arriver après le meurtre. Enfin, je veux dire, à moins que tu es vraiment des goûts bizarres en matière de sexe...

Elle sourit joyeusement à Bodhi qui regrette de plus en plus d'avoir commencé ce jeu. Puis il voit la question suivante et il l'utilise pour changer de sujet.

\- 'Crois-tu à l'amour au premier regard ?' C'est bien, ça, non ?

\- Ouais, si tu aimes les clichés, c'est un bon début, rétorque Jyn en reprenant sa gourde pour s'occuper les doigts tandis que Cassian réfléchit à côté d'elle.

\- Non, il a raison. C'est une bonne question. C'est simple et plutôt facile à poser, en plus, ça marche très bien si tu es en groupe et le côté cliché la rend moins dramatique et voyante. En plus, tout le monde a une opinion sur le sujet, ce qui peut facilement amener d'autres questions ensuite si tu joues bien tes cartes.

Jyn fait la moue et se tourne à nouveau vers Bodhi.

\- Peut-être. Et ensuite, c'est quoi ?

Bodhi fronce les sourcils et commence à lire la suite quand il réalise que Jyn ne lui a pas répondu.

\- Déjà tu dois répondre, Jyn ! C'est un peu le but !

\- Mais tu te débrouillais tellement bien tout seul, Bodhi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais répondre ?

Elle le gratifie d'un sourire mielleux et Bodhi fronce encore plus. Il essaye de protester mais bien sûr Jyn ne cède pas et il n'a aucun moyen de la forcer. Mais soudain Cassian intervient.

\- Elle n'y croit pas, ou du moins, elle prétend qu'elle n'y croit pas parce que Jyn Erso ne peut pas avoir un sou de romantisme en elle. Mais moi oui, même si je n'appellerais pas ça de l'amour au début, plus un mélange d'attirance et de fascination qui évolue très vite et qui peut devenir de l'amour.

Bodhi reste stupéfait et le dévisage la bouche ouverte pour une bonne minute avant de réaliser ce qu'il fait. Même Jyn semble surprise et c'est uniquement le commentaire tranquille de Cassian qui la rappelle à la réalité. Sa main sur son genou doit aider aussi.

\- Tu dois parfois offrir quelque chose si tu veux faire parler quelqu'un. Une conversation est un échange après tout donc ça marche si tu participes un peu.

Jyn ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et même Chirrut rit derrière elle.

\- Bien sûr. Si on était dans une vraie situation où on essaie de s'informer, ça aiderait mais c'est pas le cas.

Cassian hausse les sourcils et regarde de Jyn à Bodhi sans comprendre.

\- Quelque chose m'échappe, là. Tu essaies de l'interroger ou pas ?

Bodhi se tord sur son siège et Jyn s'efforce de ne pas rire.

\- C'est pas... Je n'essaie pas vraiment d'apprendre ton boulot, Capitaine. C'est juste que... On s'ennuyait à attendre de pouvoir atterrir et j'ai proposé un jeu et il implique des questions.

\- Des questions très personnelles, ajoute Jyn, auxquelles je n'ai aucune raison de répondre.

Cassian croise les bras et jette un œil du côté de Jyn d'un air extrêmement peu impressionné.

\- Tu n'as aussi pas vraie raison de ne pas répondre. De ce que j'en ai vu, ce sont des questions sans grand intérêt et ça aide l'équipe de mieux se connaître.

Bodhi sourit, clairement satisfait par ce retournement de situation et il en profite pour reprendre son interrogatoire mais Jyn continue de bouder.

\- Si Jyn ne veut rien dire peut-être que le capitaine répondra à sa place, suggère Chirrut et Jyn est partagée entre son refus de participer et son envie de connaître les réponses de Cassian.

\- Et pourquoi on ne répondrait pas tous ? Quelle est la suivante ?

Bodhi lit la question lentement.

\- Crois-tu possible de rencontrer l'amour via le holonet ?

Il lève le nez pour voir qui répondra le premier.

\- Tout suit ce que la Force veut, dit Chirrut et Baze renifle à côté.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

Jyn se contente de hausser les épaules et Cassian soupire.

\- Toujours aussi bavarde.

Il lui pousse le bout de la botte avec la sienne.

\- Je pense qu'on peut être attiré par quelqu'un simplement en se parlant ou en échangeant des mails mais il va manquer l'attraction physique...

\- T'as vraiment un truc pour le physique, hein ? coupe Jyn et elle rate le sourire narquois de Bodhi en se concentrant sur Cassian et la teinte rosée de ses joues.

\- Eh ben on parle d'amour Et je veux dire, si tu peux pas toucher ton partenaire, à quoi ça sert ?

Bodhi prend pitié de lui et utilise la question suivante pour le sortir du regard insistant de Jyn.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que tu considères comme insurmontable ? J'ai compris que pour le capitaine, c'était de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa moitié, mais toi Jyn ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit...

Cassian soupire et marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble dangereusement à « c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » mais personne n'y fait attention. Jyn passe un moment à prétendre réfléchir à la question et annonce :

\- Une trahison.

Les trois hommes hochent la tête de concert.

\- A quel moment considères-tu qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à une relation ?

\- Je remarque que Bodhi ne répond jamais, note Jyn mais comme personne ne la soutient, elle ajoute, « Eh bien dans ma grande expérience, il est temps d'en finir soit quand j'ai joui soit quand il est mort. Ça peut être les deux, mais dans cet ordre uniquement.

Bodhi rougit jusqu'au front et Cassian manque de s'étrangler. Bazese contente de lever les yeux au ciel et Chirrut secoue la tête avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont épargnés de la suite par la sonnerie du comm de Cassian annonçant qu'ils ont enfin de le droit de se poser.

\- Très bien, il est temps de rentrer.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesce Bodhi et il se lève pour rejoindre le cockpit avec Cassian et ensemble, ils se chargent de poser la navette sur la piste à l'entrée de la base.

C'est après avoir fini les derniers contrôles d'atterrissage que Bodhi réalise qu'il lui reste une question sans réponse et que c'est peut-être la plus importante de toute. Et comme Jyn a refusé de jouer honnêtement, et a le bout goût d'être hors de portée, il profite d'être seul avec Cassian pour demander :

\- Es-tu en couple en ce moment ?

\- Ca fait partie de ton jeu ou tu essaies de me draguer ?

Le pilote bredouille, les oreilles et les joues en feu mais Cassian lui tapote l'épaule gentiment.

\- Je te taquine, Bodhi, t'inquiète. Il me semblait juste que la réponse était évidente.

Il le regarde avec ce demi-sourire qui lui adoucit plus les yeux que la bouche et quand Bodhi remarque qui il regarde, un fronce les sourcils.

\- Je comprends que c'est pas à moi de te dire ça mais elle serait plus que ravie d'être avec toi donc...

Cassian le dévisage bizarrement.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Bodhi tripote ses manches et ses lunettes tout en gardant un œil sur Jyn.

\- Ben c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé ce jeu. Elle veut pas l'admettre mais elle est... bon, peut-être pas amoureuse mais elle a des sentiments pour toi et j'ai pensé que peut-être...

Cassian se met à rire et pose doucement la main sur le bras de Bodhi pour l'apaiser. Bodhi remarque alors que Jyn les observe mais comme elle est occupée par le quartier-maître, elle ne peut rien faire.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Capitaine ! Et je suis sûr que ça l'équipe si vous... tu sais.

Il fait un signe improbable avec les mains.

\- Ca nous aidera tous. Et vous méritez d'être heureux et...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir. Jyn s'approche et elle a l'air contrarié mais Cassian prend tout de même le temps de rassurer d'un murmure :

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Sérieusement, pas la peine.

Puis il attrape Jyn par la coude et lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille que Bodhi ne peut comprendre mais qui la font soupirer et prendre une mine défaite. Elle passe de Cassian à Bodhi plusieurs fois puis fait le tour du hangar et finit par sortir un datapad pour lire les questions qu'il avait posé dans le vaisseau.

\- Bon alors, 'As-tu un béguin en ce moment ?', non pas un béguin, 'As-tu déjà été vraiment amoureux ?', oui, 'Ta plus longue relation ?'

Là elle s'arrête et demande la date. Cassian lui répond en souriant et elle conclut :

\- Cinq mois et quelques jours donc, 'As-tu déjà changé pour quelqu'un ?', tu as déjà répondu à celle-là, oui, 'Comment est ta relation avec ton ex ?', inexistante puisqu'il est mort.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil accusateur à Bodhi qui n'ose pas bouger au point de ne même plus ciller.

\- 'As-tu déjà été trompé ?' oui mais pas dans ce genre de situation. ''Tu préfères une relation sérieuse ou des aventures ?', Les deux ont leurs avantages, les aventures sont plus simples à gérer, particulièrement en période de guerre mais on a pas tous la chance de pouvoir choisir.

Une autre oeillade lourde à l'attention des deux hommes en face d'elle et Bodhi tente de ne pas trop s'agiter. D'un côté, il veut lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée de répondre, qu'elle ne lui doit rien, mais d'un autre, il a très peur de ce qu'il se passerait si il ouvrait la bouche donc il reste là sans bouger.

\- 'Quand tu sors avec quelqu'un, est-ce que tu crois qu'il faut faire des pauses ?' Je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment comprendre le truc mais ça me semble possible d'avoir parfois besoin de temps pour soi. 'Avec combien de personnes tu as des rapports ?'

Elle serre le datapad avec un peu trop de force et Bodhi grimace en entendant la coque grincer.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment compté, OK ? Tu fais parfois des trucs pas terrible mais bon, quand t'es dans le besoin...

Cassian pose la main sur son bras et la rassure :

\- C'est bon, Jyn, on n'a pas besoin du nombre exact ni...

\- Deux vrais amants, admet-elle soudain. Mais franchement, j'ai du mal à comprendre à quoi ça sert tout ça.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle reprend la liste.

\- 'Une chose que tu regrettes avoir dit/fait dans ta précédente relation ?' Probablement de l'avoir laissé mourir sans jamais avoir avoué mes sentiments mais bon...

Elle pince les lèvres à la question suivante parce qu'elle y a déjà répondu, plus ou moins et Bodhi en profite pour lui prendre le datapad des mains.

\- C'est bon, Jyn, merci. Mais sérieusement, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit. Tu ne me dois aucune explication et je... je voulais te faire admettre tes sentiments pour... mais c'était stupide de ma part et extrêmement indélicat. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Elle refuse de lâcher le datapad et avec un sourire fatigué, lui dit :

\- Je sais Bodhi. Je sais ce que tu essayais de faire mais y a pas besoin. Je suis très heureuse où j'en suis pour l'instant.

Au final, elle lui tend la tablette et Bodhi se sent soulagé.

\- C'est bien alors. OK. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui réponds aux questions, d'acc ? Ce que tu veux.

Il regrette ses mots aussitôt devant l'air terrifiant que Jyn affiche d'un coup mais elle lui promet de ne pas être intrusive avant de quitter le hangar. La voyant avant vers le couloir, Bodhi remarque que Cassian la suit de près et il sourit. Le capitaine ne la touche jamais mais il est bien plus près d'elle que n'importe qui d'autre. Et soudain, une nouvelle question se pose.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle demandé la date pour savoir depuis quand...

Le datapad résonne lourdement quand il tombe au milieu du hangar.


	4. Chapter 4

Il y avait des succulents sur le bord de la route et autour des bâtiments. Ils étaient d'un vert vif avec de petites épines et ils poussaient en massif, formant des boules de verdures au milieu d'un paysage ocre autrement très terne.

Quand ils finirent leur mission, Cassian en prit un avec lui et le laissa dans un bol avec un peu de sable au fond.

« Ca n'a pas de besoin de grand chose, ça pousse tout seul et ça peut même se manger si nécessaire. »

Jyn cilla et secoua la tête avec dérision.

« Toujours aussi pragmatique. Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais me charmer avec une plante rare ! »

Cassian étouffa un rire et repartit vers le cockpit.

« Comme si t'étais du genre à te laisser charmer avec une plante ! A part peut-être si elle était gravée sur une lame et même dans ce cas, tu râlerais probablement que ça rend le nettoyage plus difficile... »

Il marquait un point mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner si facilement.

« Ah donc tu as bien déjà réfléchi à la question. »

« Quelle question ? Les plantes ? »

« Non, comment tu pourrais me séduire... »

Il n'y eut pas réponse mais Jyn entendit très distinctement le bruit d'une collision quelque part à l'avant du vaisseau et elle le prit comme une victoire.


	5. Chapter 5

« T'es mon supérieur ? »

Ils sont au milieu d'un passage avec plein de gens autour d'eux.

« Non, l'Alliance n'a pas de vrai système de grades en fait donc ça ne marche pas comme ça. Pourquoi ? »

Ils n'ont pas vraiment de destination précise en tête, ils sortent du hangar du fond et devraient sans doute aller au réfectoire.

« Parce que… je ne sais pas trop mais tu es toujours avec moi, tu vérifies tout le temps que je vais bien et je me demandais… peut-être que ça faisait partie de ton boulot ou un truc dans le genre. Et sinon, tu es quoi exactement ? »

Il tourne à gauche, vers un couloir plus petit. Pas du tout en direction du réfectoire. Il hausse les épaules.

« Je suis un soldat, comme toi. Et parfois, je suis en charge d'une mission, où tu peux participer. Alors dans ce cas, techniquement, je suis ton supérieur, mais ça ne dure que le temps de l'opération. »

« Et après ? »

Jyn s'arrête et croise les bras, l'air buté.

« Après, je suis simplement Cassian comme tu es simplement Jyn. »

« C'est pas très parlant. »

Elle pince les lèvres et il sourit.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Elle soupire, relâche les bras et évite son regard.

« J'en sais rien. C'est que… je voudrais comprendre ce qu'on est. »

Il a envie de lui prendre la main mais ne bouge pas.

« Et que veux-tu qu'on soit ? »

Il écarte une mèche de son front et laisse ses doigts un peu trop longtemps sur sa peau.

« Tu réponds toujours à mes questions par d'autres questions. »

Il rit et se penche vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Je veux être tout ce que tu voudras que je sois. »

« Tout ? »

Il y a une timidité dans sa voix, une impatience aussi.

Cassian se contente de hocher la tête, son regard vérifiant autour d'eux qu'on ne les voit pas, et peut-être mais seulement peut-être, s'arrête pendant une seconde sur ses lèvres.


End file.
